A user equipment (UE) can be configured to determine identification data which identifies an ambient media playback in the surrounding of the UE. For this, the UE is typically configured to record an audio track, communicate with a server, and retrieve identification data for the ambient media playback based on the audio track.
However, such techniques typically require a significant amount of energy, i.e., energy consumption may be high. This may limit practical application where a battery capacity of the UE is comparably limited or where identification of the ambient media playback is desired over an extended period of time.